The present invention relates to headlight assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to a headlight assembly comprising a housing having a base with one or more magnets for removably securing to a working appliance, such as a lawnmower.
Lawn care and other outdoor tasks associated with grooming and maintaining property are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. For example, walk behind lawn mowers and other walk behind yard maintenance devices are popular with many users due to their relative small size and cost.
Several attempts have been made to provide headlight devices that assist with the illumination and lighting of areas in close proximity to the headlights. Headlights for such lawn equipment can be found in a variety of sizes, shapes, and dimensions. However, these conventional headlights face serious deficiencies when installing and repairing because they require screws or other more permanent fasteners to secure the headlights to the lawn equipment. This can cause damage to the lawn equipment and it does not allow for subsequent adjustment and replacement. Another deficiency is that lawn equipment is often compact and lacks large areas of accessible space for receiving headlights thereon making installation and maintenance difficult.
In addition, these known aforementioned headlights, however, fail to disclose a headlight assembly comprising a housing having a base with one or more magnets for removably securing the headlight assembly to a working appliance, such as a lawnmower. Further, these attempts fail to provide a control box that is in electrical communication with the light source of the headlight assembly. Thus, it is desirable to provide a removable control box that is mountable to the working appliance.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing headlight assemblies for working appliances, such as lawnmower. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.